What happened in Inuyasha's cell
by Moonkat17
Summary: Inuyasha was having a normal day when there was a flash and everything went black. Now his life is changed forever. InuXSes


Hey guys well heres my first story on this site ever! Its a pretty exciting for me and I can't wait to see how everything turns out. I'm making this a YAOI oneshot. Yaoi meaning boy+boy=love. So if you don't like don't read because I don't have the heart to listen to mean peoples rude comments on my tastes. So stay away for I have warned you.

Anywho now that has been taken care of. This yaoi is of InuyashaXSesshomaru. This little kiddies means sweet yaoi incest. Again mean peoples you have been warned I do not wish to read your disgusted or sassy complaints later on because your the one that kept reading after I clearly warned you TWICE! Anyway a few things berfore we get started I will make an appearance in this story and yes the characters will see me and hear me because thats just how it is. I will be a cute little neko and you will go along with it. Okay I geuss that wasn't a few things but whatever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters in it. I do own myself that I mentioned would be in here and no I am not an actual neko in real life. Though my life would be 100 times cooler if I were!**

Now then lets get this party

We'd been walking for hours and Kagome was still mad at me for running off and not telling her where I had been going. I mean was it my fault that I had to take care of some private business. I mean cut a guy some slack, when you gotta go you gotta go. I was about to tell her this when I caught a familair scent on the wind.

"Grrrrrrrrr" I growled.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" asked Sango

But before I could say anything there was a flash and Kagome screamed.

"KAGOME!" I was turning toward her voice when someone hit me behind the head and then everything went black.

I woke up sometime after only to find myself shirtless in a stone cell with my hands chained to the ceiling.

"What the hell!" I said and started to pull with all my strength but they wouldn't come lose.

"Thats not going to work little brother."

I wip my head to the side and see my older brother Sesshomaru leaning agianst the wall in cloths from Kagome's era.

"Sesshomaru what the hells going on!" I yelled.

"Tsk, tsk little brother be patient. All will be revealed shortly." He said with a mysterious smirk.

"Sesshomaru you ass! You know that I'm not patient and if you don't get me down from here right now I will rip you apart!" I said fiercely.

"Hehe yes I know brother." He chuckled and then he slowly makes his way toward me. "If you want I can help take our mind off the waiting." He grinned seductively lust showing in his eyes.

I shivered only imagining how what he might do and how it would feel. How wonderful it would feel to have his claws run down my sides litely and to have him suck and bite at my neck. How wonderful his mouth must taste. WAIT NO! What the hell was I thinking. This was my BROTHER I was thinking of, my HATED brother. Those things could never happen between us. But with each step Sesshomaru took toward me the more I wanted it to.

"Ses-Sesshomaru..." I asked already out of breath.

"Yes little brother" He wispered seductively into my ear.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked

"Hmm I'm not sure." He starts to nibble my ear. "What would you like me to do?"

"Ah Ses..Sesshomaru! Mmmmmm, that feels nice." I say as he nibbled and licked my ear. He then took his hands and ran them up and down my bare chest, and slowly kissed down my jaw line to my lips. Which he then captured with his. He then ran his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance which I happily gave, begging for more. He chuckled into my mouth. Then he started to probe my mouth with his sweet tasting tongue.

"Mmmmmmm..." I moaned into his mouth.

He then slid his hands down to the growing bludge in my pants and ran his claws over it litely.

"Mmmmm..nnnnn... ah..Sesshommaru!" I said breaking the kiss.

He smirked, "Do you like it when I do this brother?"

I nodded flushed bright red and panting as he continued to stroke my manhood.

He then started to kiss down my chest to said manhood and started to kiss and lick it through the fabric.

"AHHHH SESSHOMARU!" I screamed coming in my pants.

"Already brother." he said smirking, "Has it really been that long sense you've had any sort of pleasure?"

I looked away embaressed. I was about to reply when the door to the cell opened and a cute neko girl walked in also wearing clothes from Kagome's realm.

"Sesshomaru! Look at poor Inuyasha how could you do such a thing as that." She said grinning widely and winked at me. "Well as it seems that you have taken care of your business with him. Don't you think you should unchain him?"

"But why my dear Moonkat would I do such a thing?" He said smirking.

She laughed and walked over holding out a key to him. "Come now Sesshomaru I'm sure he's uncomfortable being like that and I sure he'd like to come upstairs and take a shower and put on some new cloths."

"Oh fine." he said taking the key and unlocking my bonds. "There you go Inuyasha your free." He said smirking.

I rubbed my sore whirsts and then turned to the cat girl. "Where the heck are we? And who the hell are you?" I asked confused.

"My name is Moonkat and you, my dear Inuyashay, are in the basement of my estate." She said smiling.

"Estate?" I asked even more confused.

"Yes, its a very, very, very big house with lots of land around it. Though its not a normal estate sense it is in its on demension." She said happily.

"Its own demension?"

"Yes it means its it own little world with nothing else and you my dear Inuyasha will now live here with your brother and I, with a few choice others along the way." She said winking.

"But what about Kagome and the others?" I asked.

"What about them?" She said patting my back. "Don't worry they'll be just fine. I've already taken care of everything. They are all very happy going on with their lives as we speak and you Inuyasha can now live care free." She smiled happily.

"But how did you..." She intruped me.

"I know everythig my little Inu. Just trust little adorable Moonkat and everything will be just fine." She winked at me and left me there dumb founded.

"Don't think about it to much little brother you might hurt yourself" Sesshomaru said wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and leading me out of the cell.

Yeah maybe the cat was right maybe I should relax and let it be. Maybe everything would be just fine. I relaxed into his grip and smiled. Everything would be just fine as long as he had Sesshomaru by his side.

Well I now it was short and the ending was a little confusing, but I promise that if you stick with me and my continous yaoi oneshots it will make sense in the end. I have a plan and it involves alot of yaoi couplesXD So I hoped you enjoyed this one and sorry it wasn't that graphic but sense it is my first I thought I'd start out easy and biuld up. Also if you really love this couple then don't worry you'll see more of them. I'm making them my big tough gaurd dogs for the more troublesome couples. I would really like to hear your opinions on my story and how I could make it better so please review it would mean alot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
